Desesperación de nuevo
by 2gatita8
Summary: Tenma guarda un secreto. El no es quien dice ser en realidad. Es una Chica Magica, con el alma rota pero que finge estar bien por el bien de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no es fácil aparentar estar bien cuando no quieres aceptar la verdad. Quizas solo necesita algo de cariño... One-shot.


**Ya sabeis, uno de estos dias en los que abres el Word y escribes lo primero que se te ocurre xD**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Maho Shojo Madoka Magica no me pertenecen.**

Tenma reia histericamente. La sangre todavia goteaba del cuchillo que habia usado para matarlo. Apartarle de su camino habia sido muy facil, ¿quien sospecharia que Tenma seria capaz de empuñar un cuchillo y apuñalar a alguien a sangre fria y con placer por ver el sufrimiento? ¡Que feliz se sentia, oh, si! ¡No hay nada como la sensacion de haber hecho algo bien!

Sin embargo, su "amigo" todavia no estaba muerto. En las ultimas, pero no muerto. Le dedicó una suplicante mirada, rogandole que se detuviera. Tenma la ignoró deliberadamente, regodeandose del gran charco de sangre que se estaba formando debajo del cuerpo. Era un completo psicopata, si. Adoraba matar, aunque era un lado oscuro que solo se revelaba contra la faceta que todos conocian de el, amable y bondadosa, por una razon. O bueno, varias.

Amor, ganas de desahogarse, cansancio de la persona en cuestion o sencillamente le apetecia, aunque esta ultima no solia ser la causa.

Tenma era un psicopata yandere enfermizamente enamorado de su ex capitan, Shindou Takuto, "Taku"(se pronuncia de la misma manera que cuando Yuno de Mirai Nikki dice Yuki, pero con las letras del nombre de Shindou, claro) para sus adentros. Y ademas, Matsukaze Tenma realmente guardaba un secreto oscuro y profundo. No se lo habia contado nunca a nadie, y la razón por la cual mató a esta persona fue porque le pregunto que ocultaba. Y le pregunto insistentemente, llegando a ser más agobiante y acosadora que chica-rosa-kawaii-que-ya-he-mencionado. Eso si era ser pesado con ganas, si. Asi que finalmente, Tenma cogio un cuchillo, se presento en su casa cuando estaba solo, aparentemente para pedirle ayuda con la tarea, y le mató. Pobre infeliz.

Aquella vez, no habia sido yanderismo, solo cansancio de soportar siempre las mismas preguntas y tener que repetir eternamente las mismas respuestas. ¡Su paciencia tenia un limite, ni que fuera un angel paciente! ...Todo lo contrario.

Tenma vio que su "amigo" no terminaba de morir, asi que volvio a empuñar el cuchillo, dejado a una distancia prudencial del cuerpo tendido en el suelo... y clavó toda la hoja en su espalda, mientras sonreia. Una sonrisa que su amigo recordaria muy bien, porque fue la ultima cosa que vio. Emitió un gemido más de dolor, y sus parpados fueron cerrandose lentamente.

Tenma volvio a reir de manera psicopata, con una risa tan sonora y exagerada que podria haber levantado a los muertos de sus tumbas sin miramientos. Tuvo mucha suerte de que no hubiera nadie mas en casa y en la calle no llegara a oirse.

-Bueno, bueno...-sonrio al cadaver, sin ser del todo consciente de que nadie le oia. -Parece que te ha llegado la hora, odioso tipo. ¡Y pensar que en algun momento de mi vida derrame lagrimas porque una estupida alienigena te habia secuestrado! Como ya no ves, las cosas cambian... ¿Ne, Tsurugi Kyosuke...?

Como era obvio, no recibio respuesta por parte de el.

-Deberia limpiar todo este estropicio. ¿O mejor no? Nah, realmente no, asi con la sangre ya esta bien y parece un asesinato en toda regla, como los que a mi me gustan. Me gustaria ver la cara que ponen sus padres cuando vuelvan, pero deberia irme. No, no, no-se cortó Tenma. -¿Cómo voy a salir a la calle con todo manchado de sangre? Lo que deberia hacer realmente es limpiarme a mi, no estar aqui hablandole a un cadaver. Sí, será lo que haré. Cogeré "prestado" un atuendo de Tsurugi. No creo que lo vaya a echar en falta nunca más...-y diciendo esto, se fue.

 _Unos minutos después_

-Así mucho mejor.

La ropa de Tsurugi le iba un poco grande y no le gustaba para nada el rojo de la camiseta, pero para llegar a casa le serviria. Llevaba su ropa sucia en una bolsa no-transparente, para que no se viera. Aki-nee estaria haciendo las compras a esa hora, asi que tendria via libre.

¡Bye, Tsurugi!-dijo felizmente. Abrió la puerta y su primer impulso fue retirarse un poco, ya que la luz del sol le molestaba a los ojos al salir de una casa cerrada y más bien oscura, pero pronto sus ojos se reacostumbraron a la luz. Fue andando felizmente, tarareando su cancion favorita de su anime favorito, Sis Puella Magica. ¡Si, le encantaba Madoka Magica! ¿Y qué?

"Que no es solo que te encante. Ha llegado, Dios sabe como, a hacerse realidad... de nuevo, desgraciadamente." dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Y que tiene de malo, Madoka-chan?" preguntó Tenma de la misma manera, mentalmente.

"Tenma, no fingas. Sabes de sobra lo que tiene de malo. ¡Vamos, admitelo! ¡Hiciste un contrato con Kyuubey!"le dijo de nuevo Madoka. Comunmente era la unica que podia hablar con el, porque todas las demas, incluso Homura, habian...

"Ya, ya. Pero es que Inazuma no tenia ninguna Chica Magica que pudiera ayudar contra las brujas. Los ataques no son muy frecuentes, pero cuando ocurre uno es realmente devastador."

"¡Tenma, si tu no te hubieras dejado llevar por tu extrema aficion a mi serie nada de esto estaria ocurriendo, no volveria a haber brujas y tu serias una persona normal? ¡Y eso es tambien otra verdad oculta! ¿Cuando piensas decirle a tus amigos que eres una chica, eh? ¿Y como crees que se preocuparan por ti cuando se enteren del duro trabajo que llevas a cuestas? ¡Si mueres luchando nadie se dará cuenta! ¡Nadie se da cuenta del duro trabajo que haces, y tu aun asi te niegas a decirselo!"protestó Madoka.

"Mira, Madoka. Yo, mmm, no quiero decirselo. No quiero ser el centro de atencion. Cuando hice el contrato, ya sabia que ser una Chica Magica no es algo que se disfrute. Es una tarea ardua y dificil, pero aun asi... A mi me gusta. Me hace sentir que tengo alguna razón de ser, más que estar ahi y animar a los demás. Me hace sentir que realmente vale la pena aguantar un dia más, todo sea por ver a los demas sonreir."

"...¿Es eso lo que de verdad sientes? ¿Seguro, Matsukaze Tenma?"

Tenma se calló, quedandose quieto en el lugar en el que estaba. De repente, se sintió profundamente deprimido. Madoka rapidamente se arrepintió de lo que habia dicho, y tambien del frio tono en el que lo habia hecho. Pero no queria tener que pasar por la perdida de un ser querido nunca más...

"Madoka, tienes razón. Es una mentira que me digo para consolarme, para decirme que lo que hice no fue un error. Que tenia una buena causa para hacerlo... Pero no es asi. Solo fui una idiota que se negó a aceptar la realidad. Sin embargo, si no hubiera hecho un contrato aquel dia, yo ahora mismo no estaria aqui. Ni en ningun lugar. Me habria hundido completamente, Madoka. ¿Sabes la punzada de dolor que siente alguien cuando ves a la persona que amas con otra? No, ¡como vas a saberlo! Yo... me senti completamente vacio. No sentia nada, ni las ganas de vivir. Solo queria morirme y olvidar lo que habia visto. Olvidarlo todo, solo irme del mundo para siempre." dijo Tenma a su mejor amiga, aun mas deprimidas que antes.

"...Vamos, ya pasó... No recuerdes ese dia, Tenma. No, mejor dicho, no recuerdes ese dia... Sayaka-chan. " dijo Madoka, melancolicamente.

"¿Finalmente, has descubierto quien soy, eh, Madoka? Se me notaba mucho, por la manera en la que me deprimo por lo mismo... y tambien por el cariño con el que trato. Esto ya me ha pasado dos veces, Madoka. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrirme siempre a mi? ¿Por qué me sale todo mal? Kyuubey, en un acto que yo que se porque hizo, decidio traer mi alma de vuelta, ¿y para que sirve? ¿Para que me hunda en la desesperacion de nuevo?"

"Miki-chan, por favor, calmate. ¡No quiero que te vayas de nuevo, no teniendo la oportunidad que muchas chicas magicas hundidas querrian haber tenido! ¿Y que vas a hacer, lamentarte? ¿De que sirve? ¿De que ha servido que hayas matado a Tsurugi? ¡Me caia bien, solo estaba preocupado por TI!" chilló Madoka.

De nuevo, Sayaka se detuvo. Esta vez las lagrimas no se contuvieron. Salieron sin más. Lloró, y lloró, y lloró.

"Fui idiota, muy idiota. Ahora lo estoy siendo incluso más. Fui, soy, y seré idiota, muy idiota, realmente idiota. La chica magica mas idiota que jamas haya existido y jamas existirá. Mi deseo fue idiota, mi reacción cuando vi a Taku con otro fue idiota, la manera en la que actúo es idiota, mis sentimientos son idiotas..."

-¡SOY UNA IDIOTA, MUY IDIOTA! ¡Estupida, tonta, tonta, tonta!-dijo Sayaka, dandose puñetazos en la cara para sentirse mejor con su estupidez estupida. Le dolia, pero seguia dandose con fuerza. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, Sayaka termino con la cara completamente roja, la nariz y la boca sangrando y su pelo marrón completamente desecho. ¡Se sentia tan idiota! Madoka no era capaz de hablar, su amiga estaba creando un muro de aislamiento a su alrededor... de nuevo. Madoka se sentia fatal. Si ella no le hubiera dicho nada, ahora Sayaka estaria bien, feliz en casa, limpiando su ropa sangrienta, saliendo a patrullar para ver si habia alguna bruja y finalmente llegando a casa y dandole a Aki-nee alguna excusa para haber llegado un poco tarde. Esa era su vida, y Madoka habia hecho que el poco sentido de realidad de Sayaka se fuera con sus esperanzas. Y todo por culpa de Madoka. Se sintió idiota, muy idiota, al igual que Sayaka, y lloró con ella. La gente que paseaba por alli miraba a aquel pobre muchacho (porque es Sayaka pero dentro del cuerpo de Tenma) llorando como un descosido, como si su vida se hubiera hundido. Y, ciertamente, lo habia hecho. Se hicieron las once de la noche, y Sayaka seguia sollozando, muchas lagrimas habian salido de sus ojos, pero no podia parar. Madoka ya tenia el corazon roto, y comprendió que seria mucho mejor si dejaba a Sayaka sola. Asi lo hizo, se fue, llorando por la desgracia que habia traido a su mejor amiga.

La gema de alma de Sayaka, aunque no habia luchado con ninguna bruja, se habia oscurecido, quedando solo del color azul original la punta, y el resto era negror absoluto. ¡Fue tan sencillamente... idiota! No podia decirse nada más, en cuanto trataba de levantarse, coger la poca cordura que le quedaba e irse a casa, le venian a la mente los peores recuerdos de sus vidas. Sayaka habia sufrido, una y otra vez. ¿Cuando se metio exactamente en el cuerpo de Tenma? No lo recordaba, ni queria hacerlo. Ya le daba igual todo, solo queria morirse. Lo mismo que sintió aquel dia.

Sin saber como, Sayaka sonrió, compadeciendose de sus amigos. De que tuvieran que soportar a una persona tan sumamente estupida como ella.

Sayaka fue capaz de levantarse, para su asombro, y seguia sonriendo. Fue andando, solo guiada por una suave brisa nocturna... Y terminó llegando al campo de la ribera, aquel lugar donde tantas cosas habian ocurrido. No derramó más lagrimas. De pronto, supo porque estaba aqui. Muchos de los jugadores del Raimon estaban entrenando, desanimados. ...¿Desanimados porque? Sayaka pensó en la deplorable cara que debia llevar ahora, sangrienta, roja, con los ojos completamente irritados y con una tristeza notable hasta para una idiota como ella. Sacó del bolsillo su gema de alma y... la vió. Oscura, negra, fria. Vacia. En eso se habia convertido, en un barranco de oscuridad. Sayaka se lavó como buenamente pudo la sangre, y sujetando con fuerza y determinación su gema de alma, que mas bien ya parecia una semilla del sufrimiento, con solo una minuscula parte azul, Sayaka fue andando lentamente, como si una fuerza invisible le marcara un compás. Tenia la mirada perdida, de aquella manera en la que pareces estar en otro mundo, con el color completamente difuminado por todo la superficie del ojo. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, su gema no terminaba de convertirse en una semilla del sufrimiento? No lo entendia, pero tanto le importaba. En la mitad de las escaleras, sintió un calor proveniente de su mano.

 _No. No. No. Ahora no. Una bruja ahora no. Por favor, ¡NO!_

Muy tarde. Todo empezó a adquirir un color caótico, mientras los jugadores del Raimon detenian sus jugadas y miraban asombrados y/o asustados lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Sayaka tenia la mirada más perdida todavia, completamente desenfocada y paralizada en un gesto de horror. Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, un gritó la hizo volver a la realidad, aunque aquella mirada perdida nunca podria borrarse de su rostro.

-¡Tenma!-la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, Shinsuke, sonaba como una escopeta haciendo una cadena de disparos en su cabeza. Volvió en si.

-...-Sayaka no dijo nada. No respondió. No miró al chaval interrogante que le llamaba por su nombre. No hizo... nada. Solo esperaba que llegara el momento. Siguió descendiendo lentamente por la escalera, esperando el final. Su final, junto a toda la gente presente alli. El campo de la bruja era muy extenso, habria muchos muertos. Pero Sayaka no queria luchar. No tenia fuerzas para luchar, ni motivos para luchar, ¿no?

Todos los jugadores se acercaron a ella, asustados de su comportamiento. Sayaka no sabia si reir, si llorar, si romper su gema de alma alli mismo, si empezar a golpearse de nuevo o... si no hacer nada. Tenia ganas de hacerlo todo a la vez. No pudo más.

Sayaka se tiró directamente hacia delante, dejandose caer. No queria que nadie parara su caida. Solo queria... estamparse contra el suelo y dejarlo todo. Abandonarlo todo, y a todos.

Sin embargo, alguien la recogió involuntariamente en el momento justo. Fue solo un gesto espontaneo, un reflejo. Sintió una fuerza que la sujetaba con su propio cuerpo, haciendo que sus dos pechos quedaran juntos, impidiendo que llegara al suelo. Le daba igual quien era esa persona, como si era Taku. En una situacion normal se habria colorado profundamente, habria pedido disculpas y se habria alejado, pero no hizo nada. Solo dejó que la sujetaran.

-De...ja...me...ca...er...me-musitó Sayaka como buenamente pudo. Y de nuevo, otro gritó sono. Pero esta vez no era una voz humana. Sayaka habia visto que era una bruja de fuego, asi que ese grito de lucha le dijo lo peor: iba a disparar un fuego abrasante, sagrado. Rapidamente, su sentido de proteccion se puso en marcha y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tiró al suelo a la persona que la sujetaba y gritó: "¡ABAJO!" lo más rapidamente que pudo. Sintió el abrasador calor de las llamas a algunos centrimetros. ¿Por qué habia gritado? ¿No se suponia que no iba a luchar?

Sayaka serró los dientes, sollozando de nuevo sobre la persona que habia en el suelo.

 _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. No soy capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte. ¡Sayaka, lucha! Es lo que todas te dirian que hicieses, ¡asi que solo hazlo!_

Sayaka se levantó, con un tremendo esfuerzo. Fue capaz de mirar a la persona que habia evitado que se derrumbara. Verdaderamente, era Shindou-san, ¿quien la sujetaba? Si, si, lo era. Tambien la ayudó a levantarse. Su gema se tornó un poco más azul.

-Lo... siento...-Sayaka solo era capaz de hablar por palabras, no podia construir una oracion completa sin pausarse.

Sayaka le dio un suave puñetazo en la cara a Shindou. Esto le sorprendió y aflojó la presion sobre Sayaka, asi que esta se escabullo de su agarre. Rezaba que no le hubiera hecho daño.

Todos fueron levantandose tambien poco a poco. Sayaka sonrió. Caminó, como una desesperada que lleva siglos sin probar un bocado y que ve un plato de comida, y se colocó delante de todos sus amigos. Iba a protegerlos, costara lo que costara.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Si su gema recibia un golpe, uno solo, ella iba a...

Se giró, y caminó en la misma posición desesperada que antes. A la primera persona que vio (Aoi, en este caso), le dio su gema.

-Evita... que reciba un...golpe...solo uno y yo...yo no...no podre protegeros, asi que...por favor...-no terminó la oración. Bajó la cabeza y se alejó. Alguien gritó su nombre, pero ella lo ignoró. Dejo una barrera detras suya, parecida a las cadenas de Kyoko, para que sus amigos no pudieran interponerse en su lucha, y... se puso, cara a cara, mirando a la bruja.

Hubo un fuerte resplandor alrededor de Sayaka.

 _Madoka. Mami. Homura. Kyoko. Y... yo misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que conocer a las chicas magicas? ¿Por qué? Si aquel dia, Madoka no hubiera ayudado a Kyuubey a escapar de Homura, nuestro destino no seria este... ¡Tsk! ¡Odio a ese estupido bicho! ¡Odio todo lo relacionado con el!_

Sayaka se estaba transformando en su version Puella Magi. Pero, esta vez, no como Tenma. Su pelo fue deshaciendose, tornandose de un precioso y brillante color azulado. Todo fue cambiando lentamente, fue como si Sayaka hubiera despertado de un trance. Ella fue volviendo a ser quien era, dejando atras a aquella falsa persona que habia dejado de si misma.

 _Hitomi, tu nunca comprendiste nuestro dolor. ¡Te odio tambien! ¡Y a ti, Kamijo!_

Su ondeante capa, sus espadas, su mirada brillante pero perdida en el dolor, su bonito conjunto de chica magica, todo volvia. Ahora si se sentia como Sayaka Miki. En todos los sentidos, tanto en el bueno como en el malo.

 _La otra vez, no pude proteger a nadie. No hice mas que hundirme, una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más, hasta la desesperacion absoluta, llegando a ser una bruja y a herir a Madoka y m-matar a Kyoko... Si yo hubiera hecho el contrato antes, Mami quizas estaria viva, y quizas todas estariamos vivas, habriamos podido vencer a Walpurgisnicht las cuatro juntas y Madoka nunca se habria vuelto envuelta en todo esto... Es culpa mia. Todo, de una manera o de otra, es culpa mia._

Finalmente, la trasnformacion se completó.

-...Lo siento, Raimon. Que vosotros esteis envueltos en esto tambien es por mi culpa, si yo nunca hubiera estado en el cuerpo de Matsukaze Tenma nada de esto estaria ocurriendo, ¿verdad...?-se dijo Sayaka, pero en un tono en el que sus amigos podian oirla. Lloraba, de nuevo. Las lagrimas no hacian más que caer. ¿Como iba a enfrentar a una bruja asi?

-Pero... esto es lo que soy. Una culpable, suertuda y que no hace más que lamentarse de los puntos malos de la vida. Yo siempre termindo hundiendome, haga lo que haga, como lo haga y cuando lo haga. Todo da igual, mi reloj de vida siempre esta marcado por alguien...

Sayaka lloró, si es que aun podia llorar, despues de todo lo que habia derramado aquella tarde. Se dio la vuelta, y se acercó al muro que ella misma habia creado. Detras de el, sus amigos miraban atonitos y completamente aterrorizados lo que ocurria. Mejor dicho, no entendian que ocurria.

Caminó hacia ellos. Se puso justo en frente. Les miró, con compasión, y sonrió. Lloraba, sufria y sonreia a la vez. Era un completo caos de emociones.

-...Lo siento mucho. Yo no... Yo ya no... No...-ni Sayaka sabia que queria decir.

-¿N-no... que?-dijo Shinsuke, en un simple ataque de terror por los movimientos de la bruja. Cada vez iba acercandose más.

-...Buena pregunta. No... no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. No puedo permitirlo. Sin embargo...-Sayaka apuntó con el dedo a la gema que Aoi sostenia. -Está muy oscura. Eso es como... como una representacion de como soy. Solo soy una lagrima que cae por un pozo de oscuridad sin fondo, que nunca cesará. Y la parte de arriba, la que todavia permanece en azul... es lo que queda de la persona que fui en realidad. Estoy sencillamente consumida por la desesperacion. Agonia, tristeza, dolor, incertidumbre, angustia, pesar, culpabilidad, depresion, desesperacion... Todo eso siento... Y lo azul... es... calma. Porque se que, aunque muera, aqui, y ahora, a nadie le volvera a ocurrir algo malo por mi culpa. Fui una idiota, Shindou-san-dijo, como si estuviera dirigiendo personalmente a el, cuando estaba todo el grupo delante. -Yo solo soy una idiota que pidio un deseo y ahora va a morirse de pura desesperacion... por celos. Celos, de alguien. De que alguien que no soy yo desee y posea a la persona que quiero. Mi deseo fue tan inutil... ¿Por que, porque pedi que no volviera a sentir dolor nunca más? Es un deseo que no se puede cumplir... Porque ya no doy para más. Tras esta batalla, yo os puedo asegurar que moriré. No me conoceis, ¿para que os cuento todo esto...? Vosotros no me conoceis, pero yo a vosotros si. Solo lo hago porque...-Sayaka nunca pudo terminar la frase. La bruja finalmente estaba reclamando batalla.

-Adios, Raimon. Hasta siempre, gracias-dijo Sayaka, en una sonrisa, la que seria la ultima que le dedicaria a aquella gente que tanto habia luchado por ella.

Finalmente, volvio a darse la vuelta. Su capa volaba en el aire. Sayaka parecia una verdadera paladina de la justicia, lo que habia soñado ser junto a Mami algun dia, lo que nunca fue.

Preparó su mejor espada. Esperaba a que la bruja hiciera algun movimiento, necesitaba estudiar primero su pauta de ataque para luego contrarrestarla lo mejor posible. Sabia que la bruja usaba el fuego para luchar, y no habia sacado a ninguno de sus subditos de momento. Casi parecia como si... ¿quisiera luchar a solas con Sayaka?

 _Mejor para mi. ¡Preparate, bruja estupida!_

Sayaka en su mente se dijo eso, pero realmente se lamentó por la bruja. Era otra de las muchas chicas magicas que habian caido en la desesperacion. Serró los dientes y maldijo por dentro a ese estupido incubador.

Finalmente... la bruja se movió.

 **NA: Ahora empieza lo bueno, poneos una musica epica xD Personalmente os recomiendo poner alguna de estas: Battle! Theme (Mirai Nikki), The Kings Plan (No game No life) o sencillamente la de Magia (Madoka Magica). A vuestra eleccion :3**

Sayaka sonrió. Al fin, le habia costado dar el primer paso. Pero al ver que Sayaka no se movia, se impaciento y se movio.

Lanzó una gran bola de fuego incandescente. Sayaka la partio en dos con un solo espadazo. Se sorprendió, no sabia que tuviera tanta fuerza.

Sayaka comenzó a correr hacia la bruja, a la vez que esquivaba sus incontables rafagas de fuego. Hubo un momento de crisis para los del Raimon, que miraban sin palabras como aquella enigmatica chica luchaba por sus vidas. Sayaka habia salido corriendo lejos de una bola de fuego, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde y otra de ellas impactó contra ella. Aoi dejo caer la gema al suelo al llevarse la mano a la boca, pero por suerte Shinsuke la recogió sin que cayera. La gema se estaba... ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo a la gema, exactamente? Su color negro se estaba volviendo rojo sangre...

Una vez que se despejó la humareda, vieron a Sayaka. Parecia inmune, como si no hubiera notado nada cuando aquel fuego incandescente la deberia haber calcinado. Sus poderes de curacion eran extraordinarios, si, pero no llegaban a tanto.

Sayaka habia sentido mucho dolor. Todo su cuerpo ardia por dentro, pero ella no lo dejó mostrar. De alguna manera, fue capaz de evitar que su cuerpo saliera completamente ardiendo de ese golpe. La bruja era realmente fuerte. Su gema se empezó a volver de color negro de nuevo.

-¡Tsk!

Sayaka corrio de nuevo hacia la bruja, esta vez llena de rabia. Sentia que su ira aumentaba de manera descontrolada. ¡Una estupida bruja no iba a impedir que ella protegiera a sus amigos!

Recordó la pelea contra Elsa Maria, y se dijo que si luchaba de la misma manera, no sentiria dolor. Sayaka sonrió, una sonrisa de placer por recordar el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar esa bruja.

Corrió y corrió y siguió corriendo, esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques de la bruja y en ocasiones incluso cortando las incandescentes bolas de fuego de un solo espadazo. Se sentía tan bien... libre, como si estuviera haciendo algo que tenia que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y nunca llegó a hacer.

Su gema empezó a destellear, emitiendo un brillo rojo puro. Su color no cambiaba, seguia siendo negro puro, pero destelleaba a la vez.

-¿Q-que pasa ahora?-dijo Shinsuke, que sostenia la susodicha gema en cuestión. Le estaba entrando miedo de tenerla.

-¡NADA!-gritó Sayaka, con una voz tan fuerte que se habria podido oir a kilometros de distancia.

Todos voltearon los ojos hacia ella.

-¡SI, VAMOS, MUERE, MUERE!-decia, mientras daba multiples espadazos a la bruja. De repente, el muro que habia delante de los jugadores del Raimon se rompió, dejando todavia una mejor visión de lo que ocurria. Habia sangre por todo el suelo, y Sayaka seguia dando espadazo tras espadazo, con energias inagotables. ¡Si, si, iba a ganar!

Por desgracia, pronto, durante una de sus rafagas de espadazos, la bruja la pilló con la guardia bajada y la estrujó, agarrandola con su gigante mano y apretando el pequeño cuerpo de Sayaka. Justo como habia hecho ella con Madoka cuando fue una bruja...

Sayaka rio como la psicopata yandere que realmente era, y clavó cuchillas por toda la mano de la bruja, manchando su rojo rostro de sangre por todas partes. La bruja, sin embargo, no quiso ceder. Tras unas cuantas cuchillas más, finalmente no pudo aguantarlo. Soltó a Sayaka. Pero no lo que se dice "soltar". La bruja elevó su brazo hacia arriba todo lo que pudo y lanzó a Sayaka contra el suelo con una fuerza sobrenatural. El impacto fue directo. La gema de Sayaka brilló de nuevo, emitiendo un rojo puro y brillante.

Más de un jugador del Raimon queria acercarse, pero la imponente criatura sobrenatural les echaba atrás.

Shindou apretó los puños, con rabia. ¿Por que se sentia tan mal por no ir a ayudar a aquella chica que no conocia?

Y lo que vieron a continuacion definitivamente fue horrible. La bruja habia lanzado a Sayaka delante de ellos, y la chica magica se doloria en el suelo. Sin embargo, con un gran esfuerzo, fue capaz de levantarse. Llevaba la cara manchada de sangre, su traje, desde el pelo hasta las suelas de los zapatos. Parecia un autentico monstruo sangriento.

-No... aguantará más...-dijo, en un susurro. No quedó claro si se referia a la bruja, a la gema, o a las dos.

Sayaka se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Recogió la espada que habia caido a su lado y la empuñó con dos manos, para evitar que cayera. Empezó a rodearla un aura azul y roja, y su espada empezó a destellear, cegando su visión.

-¡GANARÉ! ¡FINALE SWORD!-dijo esto, y salió corriendo, llegando en apenas unas fracciones de segundo hasta la bruja y dando un certero golpe finale a la bruja. Sayaka clavó la espada tan fuertemente en el cuerpo de la bruja... que no lo aguantó. El ser sobrenatural explotó, como una supernova pero sin la onda expansiva. Solo explosión.

Fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Sayaka hasta el otro lado del campo, quedando de nuevo tendida en el suelo delante de los jugadores del Raimon, cubierta de la humareda. Todos los colores caoticos empezaron a desaparecer, y solo se oyó un delicado ruido. Una semilla del sufrimiento que habia caido en el lugar en el que estaba la bruja. Obviamente, nadie se preocupó por ella, ya que no sabian lo que era. Shindou trató de acercarse a Sayaka, seguido de Aoi y Shinsuke, y Sayaka no se lo impidió. Aquel ultimo golpe habia agotado sus fuerzas casi completamente. Su gema no tenia ningun apice de azul. Todo era negro, oscuridad y dolor.

Nadie sabia como dirigirse a ella. Ni siquiera sabian su nombre, pero _tenian_ que ayudarla.

Shindou se acercó a ella. Ya no iba vestida como una chica magica, pero seguia cubierta de sangre y arañazos, cortes y quemaduras por todas partes. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Tenia, sin embargo, los ojos abiertos. Y sonreia.

-Yo... gané...-dijo, mientras lagrimas salian por sus ojos. No queria morir, no asi. Y delante de la persona que queria.

 _Semilla... sufrimiento... necesito..._

Sayaka jadeaba por agotamiento. Se sentia desfallecer. Vio como Shindou se arrodillaba junto a ella, y la miraba suplicante. Sabia que queria decir algo, pero pensó en que no habia dicho ni su nombre.

-Sayaka... Miki...-murmuró. Al menos queria morir sabiendo que los demas sabian su nombre.

Shindou asintió, captando el dato como su nombre.

-Necesito... semilla... sufrimiento... bruja...-trataba de construir una frase completa, pero no podia. Se quedaba sin aire si intentaba decir mas de dos palabras seguidas.

-¿Semilla del sufrimiento...?-preguntó Shindou, sin entender a que se referia.

-Lo... que... bruja... dejó...

-¡Voy a por ella!-gritó Aoi.

Volvió al cabo de poco tiempo, con una semilla del sufrimiento.

-¿Y ahora que debemos hacer con ella?-preguntó Shinsuke.

Sayaka trató de hablar, pero no podia. No le salian las palabras. Levantó la mano hacia el, pidiendo.

-¿Quieres que te de la gema?-preguntó algo de nuevo.

Sayaka asintió, agradecida de que la entendieran. Cogió la gema que su amigo le ofrecia, y ahora miró a Aoi y arrastró el brazo hacia ella.

-Y esto tambien-dijo ella como una afirmacion, no como una pregunta. Sayaka cogió tambien la semilla. ¡Habia sobrevivido a una bruja teniendo su gema casi completamente oscura! Pocas chicas magicas podian decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada con ellas. Solo sostuvo cada una en una de sus dos manos. Tras pensarlo un poco, le ofreció la semilla del sufrimiento a Shindou con una mano y dejó la gema encima de su propio pecho. Quedaban solo dos destinos: o ser bruja y morir, o morir sin ser bruja. Sin duda, Sayaka preferia el segundo.

Shindou cogió la semilla, sin entender que debia hacer exactamente con ella.

 **PV de Sayaka (para que quede más dramatico =3 Ah, y poned una cancion dramatica si quereis, cualquiera vale XD)**

-¿Que debo hacer con ella, Miki-san?-me preguntó. El mismo se sorprendio de lo que habia dicho. ¡Me habia llamado san y por mi primer nombre! Saqué fuerzas de donde no las habia. De pronto, me di cuenta de algo. Mi gema habia oscurecido porque estaba triste. No por peleas contra brujas. Pensé que la semilla no serviria para nada, pero igualmente me las arregle para señalar primero a la semilla y luego apretar la gema que habia encima de mi pecho.

-Mmmm...-Shindou-san lo meditó un momento.

Luego, retiró mi mano de encima de la gema y la cogió con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Me miró, dudoso. Detecté miedo en sus ojos. Yo solo asentí.

Comprobó que la semilla tenia una parte que terminaba en punta y la gema tenia un pequeño orificio que coincidia con el tamaño de la punta de la semilla **(Mentira pero es que quedaba bien asi xD)**

Por ello, colocó la punta de la semilla en la gema. Tal y como sospechaba... no ocurrió lo que tenia que ocurrir. La oscuridad de la gema se redujo ligeramente, muy poco.

-No sirve...-dije.

-¿Como que no sirve?-preguntó intrigado y preocupado.

Queria responder, pero de repente recibi un espasmo de dolor. Me retorcí en el suelo. Todos me miraron, preocupados.

 _Todavia no quiero ser una bruja. Solo un poco mas, Kami-sama..._

-Inutil. La semilla solo sirve si... la gema esta negra por haber luchado con una bruja... pero la mia esta negra por... depresion...-respondí. No sabia si era exactamente asi, pero era la conclusion mas logica.

-¿Porque estas tan triste?-preguntó, esta vez Aoi.

-No tengo bastante tiempo como para contarlo todo...

Asi que conte lo principal. Conte lo mal que me sentia porque sabia que mi amado estaba con otro, por mi amiga Madoka, por mi deseo, por las chicas magicas... por vivir sufriendo de nuevo...

-...Pero el motivo principal es el primero. Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

-Solo por curiosidad...¿quien te gusta?-preguntó Hikari.

No respondí. Solo dirigí mi dedo indice hacia... Shindou Takuto. Lo puse encima de su pecho.

-¿Y-y-yo?-dijo Shindou, sin creerselo. Asentí, recordando como espie a escondidas cuando Kirino se confesó a él.

-Si, tu.

-Miki-san, ¿con quien dices que salgo? Si no estoy saliendo con nadie-dijo Shindou.

-No mientas, por favor. Eso no va a hacer que me sienta mejor...-de nuevo, un espasmo de dolor me atacó.

"5 minutos" dijo Kyuubey, en mi mente.

-5 minutos. Eso es lo que me queda de tiempo...

-¿Que?-exclamó Shinsuke. No solo por lo que habia dicho. Sino porque la gema se habia vuelto completamente negra y empezaba a brillar.

-Solo... 5...-repitió Aoi, como si estuviera en un trance.

-¡Miki-san, no te he mentido! ¡Te digo que no salgo con nadie!-siguió Shindou con lo mismo.

-¡Y yo te digo que no me mientas!-repito, enfadada tambien.

-¿Y dime, con quien?-preguntó Shindou. Ambos nos enfadabamos por momentos.

-Tu mismo deberias saberlo. Kirino.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijo todo el equipo a la vez.

-¡N-no! ¡Eso fue...!-empezó Kirino, sonrojandose.

-¿Miki-san, lo viste? Eso, bueno... fue solo porque a el l-le dio el impulso, asi que tras confesarse me besó... e-es decir, que yo aun no le he dicho que vaya a ser su novio. Ni pensaba hacerlo, la verdad...-me contó Shindou, sonrosandose tambien.

"No es el mejor momento para lamentarse" se dijo Kirino.

Sin embargo, la gema de Sayaka no cambio en absoluto.

-Muy tarde-la fria pero bonita voz de Kyuubey.

Yo procesé la informacion. Al menos nadie tenia todavia su kokoro... Pero la desesperacion solo podria irse con un milagro.

-La desesperacion... solo se puede contrarestar... con los milagros...-dije yo.

-Dos minutos. Sayaka, todo tu esfuerzo será en vano si te conviertes en-Kyuubey no terminó la oración.

-¡Callate!-le corté yo. No, no iba a ser una bruja. No de nuevo, no aquella vez.

-¿Si se convierte en que?-cuestionó Aoi.

Kyuubey me miró.

-...En una bruja.

-¿Q-que? ¿Como la de a-antes?-dijo Shinsuke, aterrorizado ante la idea.

-Eso no ocurrirá... si yo rompo mi gema, no ocurrirá nada...-expliqué, desesperada. Serraba los dientes lo mas fuerte que podia. Pero el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable...

-¡Pero ese no es el mayor problema! ¿No te das cuenta de que VAS A MORIR?-me dijo Shindou, angustiado.

-...¿Y...que mas... da? Es lo que les ocurre a todas... El precio de nuestro... deseo es... la caida inevitable...-murmuraba yo, casi para mis adentros.

-...Siempre hay una manera de evitarlo. Necesitas que el motivo de tu angustia y dolor se desvanezca-explicó Kyuubey, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenia.

Yo ya no quise escuchar nada más de su boca. Shindou todavia sostenia mi gema. Si la rompia, todo acabaria bien... dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

-Rompela, Shindou-san. No quiero... ser una bruja... solo rompela... por favor...-supliqué. Trataba de mover mi brazo para llegar hasta la gema, pero era inutil. No podia alcanzarla. Ahora todo dependia de ellos.

-Pero...

-Hazlo. Es una orden-dije, sonando fria e imperativa. Me arrepenti rapidamente de haber hablado en ese tono.

Madoka trataba inutilmente de comunicarse conmigo por mi mente, suplicando que no me rindiera. Yo no queria escuchar a nadie relacionado con las chicas magicas... nadie.

-Haced algo aqui y ahora. No... haz algo-se corrigió Kyuubey, hablando en singular y mirando a Shindou-. Es a ti a quien ha cedido su gema. Tu debes decidir que hacer con ella.

Shindou, realmente, no sabia que hacer. No conocia a Sayaka, pero si ella habia sido Tenma... debia conocerlos a ellos. Era como si fuera el mismo, pero en otra persona. Por tanto, debia protegerla igual que habria protegido a Tenma, ¿no?

Shindou suspiró. Se negaba a aceptar que uno de sus mejores amigos (amigas) muriera delante de sus propios ojos. ¿Pero que podia hacer el...?

"Necesitas que el motivo de tu angustia y dolor desaparezca". Eso dijo Kyuubey. Y el motivo principal de la tristeza de Sayaka era que ella creia que salia con otra persona. Sin embargo, cuando habia contado que no salia con nadie, su gema no cambio. ¿Por tanto, que más podia hacer por ella?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Tengo que hacer algo... ¿PERO QUE? ¿QUE HAGO, BAKA?_

Yo no sabia que pensaba Shindou. ¿Por que sencillamente no estampaba la gema contra el suelo? No es que sea algo dificil...

Finalmente, Shindou tomó una decisión. No fue tomada razonando, solo decidio hacer lo que le saliera hacer. Fue un gesto espontaneo, sin pensar.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre mi... y me besó. Yo abrí los ojos. Lloré todavia más y acepté su beso, feliz.

 _¿Sera posible que esta vez salga bien? ¿No me hundire...?_

Senti que la carga que mi gema de alma llevaba disminuia. Poco a poco, iba recuperando su color azul original... Hasta volverse azul puro, cristalino. Nunca la habia visto tan brillante... Shindou no paró el beso hasta que necesitamos parar para retomar el aliento. Mi gema resplandecia de nuevo como el primer dia; no, mucho más. Aquella vez brillaba verdaderamente. No me sentia cansada, tenia la ligereza de una pluma. Solo un poco dolorida, por la terrible lucha contra la bruja.

Me levanté, ayudada por Shindou, y miré a aquella gente que tanto queria. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien... Madoka, Homura, Kyoko y Mami. Ellas no estaban... no podian estar. No estarian nunca más. Lloraba y sonreia a la vez. En mi vida me habia sentido tan feliz.

-¿Sayaka-san...?-pidió Aoi, dubitativa.

Asento.

-Gracias... a todos-dije yo, finalmente lanzando una sonrisa radiante.

Nadie dijo nada más. Finalmente, Midori rompió el silencio.

-Sayaka-san, perdona, pero antes dijiste algo como que vivias en el cuerpo de Tenma, ¿no?

Claro, me llevé una mano a la cabeza, dandome un golpe de lo mas innecesario y estupido.

-Bueno, si y no... Matsukaze Tenma fue solo una persona inventada por Kyuubey para que yo viviera dentro de ella. Esa es la conclusion a la que he llegado.

-El tiempo ha sido cambiado, Sayaka-sama-dijo Kyuubey. -Nadie, excepto los aqui presentes, conoce a Matsukaze Tenma ya que no existe. Ahora, tu has ocupado su lugar. Todos sus logros te pertenecen... tal y como debe ser. Porque, ni que decir tiene, que el caracter de Tenma no variaba practicamente en absoluto al de Sayaka. Ya que vivia solo dentro de el. Era solo una carcasa vacia, y fue Sayaka quien la llenó. Por tanto, Sayaka Miki es Matsukaze Tenma. Solo que ahora veis la, ejem ejem, minuscula, ejem ejem, faceta oculta de su verdadero caracter. Por tanto, tu conclusion es correcta, Sayaka-sama-concluyó.

-O sea, ¿que quien impulso la revolucion, jugó con nosotros por el tiempo y nos ayudó a ganar el Grand Celesta Galaxy fue...?-preguntó Nishiki, confuso.

-...Exacto. Fui yo-respondí.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Hiciste todo lo que hizo Tenma y ademas luchaste contra brujas? ¿Y deprimida de esa manera tal y como lo estabas te sostenias en pie?-Kirino sonaba realmente asombrado.

Porque realmente, fue un gran esfuerzo. Habia dias en los que no tenia ni tiempo para descansar, y a duras penas me daba para hacer la tarea escolar tras la jornada de caza de brujas.

-Si, realmente si. Fue muy duro, pero no estuve sola. Kaname Madoka siempre ha estado ayudandome... siempre.

-¡MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-hablando del rey de Roma, la voz de Madoka sonó. Solo que esta vez no en mi mente, sino en la realidad.

-Madoka, lo siento mucho-fue lo primero que dije. -Siento haber creado ese muro a mi alrededor y no haberte dejado hablar conmigo... de verdad, lo siento.

-...No pasa nada. Necesitabas desahogarte, eso es todo-nadie veia su rostro, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera a nuestro alrededor, muy cerca. -¡Bueeeeeno, tienes mucho que contar a tus amigos, Sayaka Miki! ¡Tranquila, todo irá bien! ¿Por donde empezamos? ¿Que son las Puella Magi? ¿Que son las Gemas del Alma y la Semilla del Sufrimiento? ¿Porque existen las brujas?

-Larga historia... mejor en otra ocasión-sonreí.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: ¿Que os parece? ¿Un fic sin sentido alguno? ¿Mal narrado? ¿Contradicciones entre los datos del texto? ¿Con faltas ortograficas por todas partes? ¿Con demasiada OOCcidad? No se, dejad review que me interesa saberlo xD**

 **Sakura-chan/2gatita8**


End file.
